


Discord Oneshots

by orphan_account



Category: Discord RPF
Genre: Awkwardness, Comedy, F/F, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, I Ship It, Innuendo, M/M, Multi, Please Don't Kill Me, Random & Short, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 13:18:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17919539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: (Evil laughter)





	Discord Oneshots

**Pon:** hey

 **Pon:** so uh

 **Pon:** how are you

 **I n k:** huh?

 **I n k:** good.

 **Pon:** um

 **Pon:** thats good,,

 **I n k:** ?

 **Pon:** sorry just

 **Pon:** idk. Had a bad day and figured talking to u would make me feel better

 **Pon:** or... Or something like that

 **Pon:** fuck man

 **I n k:** oh

 **I n k:** want like

 **I n k:** a pep talk or something then

 **Pon:** lol sure

 **I n k:** don't let the world get you down bud, there's always sun after a storm

 **I n k:** or some shit

 **Pon:** * _casually ruins mood with second message_ * 

**Pon:** :sob:

 **I n k:** feel better now?

 **Pon:** a bit. Thanks

 **I n k:** no prob.

 **Pon:** so uh

 **Pon:** what are you wearing

 **I n k:** when did this become a sex hotline

 **Pon:** what

 **Pon:** no I'm just legitimately curious lol 

**I n k:** k

 **I n k:** sure bud

 **I n k:** tryna get the ink dick like some sneak

 **Pon:** i'm not gay but ok

 **I n k:** go off 

**Pon:** suck a toe

 **I n k:** make me

 **Pon:** if you're into it

 **I n k:** gross

 **Pon:** (laughs in evil)

 **Pon:** anyway. Thanks for listening to me complain kinda

 **Pon:** imma make myself some foods

 **I n k:** its ok bro. And cool, sounds chill

 **I n k:** :gift_heart:

 **I n k:** wait

 **I n k:** no

 **I n k:** fuck

 **Pon:** im

 **I n k:** i didn't mean to click that

 **Pon:** sure ink ;)

 **I n k:** fuck you

 **Pon:** i would be glad to

 **I n k:** blocked

 **Pon:** i love you too

 **Pon:** :)

 **I n k:** go make your fucking dinner already

 **Pon:** omegalul

 **Pon:** ok

 **Pon:** bye <3

 **I n k:**...

 **I n k:** fuck

 **I n k:** <3


End file.
